


22 "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Flirting, James is a Flirt, M/M, Meet-Cute, Muggle Life, Teddy is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: Teddy is moving into his flat, with the assistance of his new neighbour, who just so happens to be exactly Teddy's type.





	22 "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."

22 ‘It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look”

Teddy grunted as he hauled a box from the back of his car, across the road, and dumped it down in the foyer of his new building. He stood back with his hands on his hips and looked down at his surrounding area, boxes of his things littering the small carpeted area. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair then looked over to the lift, covered in yellow tape with ‘OUT OF ORDER’ written across the doors. It was just his luck really, that the day of him moving into his new flat coincided with the day the lift wasn’t working. He looked back down at the boxes then up at the stairs on the left, his flat was on the 3rd floor, not the highest, but still high enough where it would be one hell of a process getting all his stuff up there.

He had friends who would’ve helped if he’d asked, but he never liked to ask and always ended up suffering with the worst jobs on his own. Sighing resolutely to himself, he fished the keys to his door out of his pocket, holding them in between his teeth and bent down to lift a box of his valuables off the floor, it was light enough for him to be able to cradle in the crook of one arm, but easier to carry with both hands. Taking those up first was probably his safest bet, leaving the things he was less bothered about being stolen in the foyer. With the keys still in-between his teeth, he adjusted his grip on the box, and made his way toward the staircase to the left of the lift.

As he set his foot on the first step, he was nearly knocked over by someone coming down, neither of the two having noticed each other. Stopping abruptly, Teddy looked up at who he’d nearly collided with, and felt his mouth go dry. He vaguely registered the way his jaw fell open and his keys fell out of his mouth, landing loudly on top of the cardboard lid of the box.

The man standing in front of Teddy was tall, maybe it was because he was on the step above him but he knew if they were standing at the same level he’d definitely be Teddy’s height, maybe taller. He had on a pair of black joggers and a tight-fitting scarlet crew neck, accentuating biceps that Teddy couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Curly auburn hair was falling down over the man’s forehead, messy and sticking up at all angles. Teddy was sure the man was younger than him, his light green eyes alight with youthfulness and he just radiated the look of a student.

“Alright?” The man asked, mouth turning up at the corner in a smirk, pushing back his hair from his eyes.

“Err,” Teddy mumbled, before clearing his throat and composing himself, “yeah, you just erm, startled me is all.”

Teddy mentally slapped himself, he was 26 for god’s sake, not 16, yet he was getting tongue-tied at the sight of an attractive man. He looked down at the top of the box where his keys were laying haphazardly and groaned internally at how stupid he must’ve looked when they fell out his mouth.

“Sorry about that mate.” The man responded.

Teddy just shrugged, he didn’t know what else to say. The man was deliriously good looking and Teddy kind of wanted to stay where he was all day and just stare at him, but that was weird and he also did want to move his stuff up into his flat.

Clearly unbothered by Teddy’s silence and current situation, the man folded his arms across his chest and leaned casually against the wall of the stairwell, radiating casual coolness.

“Gonna sound a bit weird so just bare with me,” the man began to say, and it took all of Teddy’s willpower to actually concentrate on his words and not just stare at his lips, “but I saw you out the window, you know, bringing stuff in from your car, I noticed you were by yourself. And well I knew the lift wasn’t working, pile of junk never is, so I thought I’d come down and help you carry some stuff up, if you wanted help?”

It took Teddy a second to process what the man was saying, his offer to help hitting him like a ton of bricks. People as attractive as this man were never meant to be this nice. He was sure there was some kind of ulterior motive, but also, he’d just willingly offered and that meant Teddy got to spend more time in his presence and really what sort of maniac would he be if he said no?

“Yeah, that would be really helpful, thanks.” Teddy replied, stepping back off the bottom step to let the man pass.

He’d somewhat composed himself, and shimmied the box he was holding into the crook of his arm, plucking his keys off the top of it and spinning them in his hand, mostly to give them something to do so he didn’t accidentally reach out and touch him.

The man came down off the steps and approached Teddy, holding his hand out to shake.

“James, by the way.” He introduced himself, smiling broadly and Teddy was just about ready to propose.

“James,” Teddy repeated, feeling out the name on his tongue, “I’m Edward.”

He never introduced himself as Edward unless it was for a job interview, no one had called him that in years and he wasn’t sure why he’d decided now would be the perfect time to go back to it. A part of his brain knew it was because he wanted to appear older and more composed in front of this unfairly attractive man and he felt like Teddy was a bit juvenile, essentially, he just wanted to impress James.

“Really? You don’t look like an Edward.” James said with a light laugh, his face lighting up beautifully as he did so.

Teddy shrugged, “Have been all my life. I could even show you my birth certificate, it’s in one of these boxes.”

“Alright, I believe you. Now what floor are we going to?” He asked, moving away from the staircase and towards the pile of boxes.

“Three.” Teddy told him, trying his hardest not to stare as James squatted down to look at Teddy’s things.

“Really?” James asked, whipping around to look at Teddy.

His reaction surprised Teddy, he’d never seen someone so delighted to hear the number three, Teddy thought it was a pretty average number.

“Yeah?” He supplied, slightly confused.

“Well would you look at that, I’ve just come from floor three, looks like we might be neighbours Edward.”

Teddy’s heart flipped at that information, it was just his luck really, to be neighbours with the nice guy who’d come down to help him, who also happened to be one of the most attractive people Teddy had ever seen, and definitely too young for him.

“How convenient.” Teddy responded, because he didn’t know what else to say.

James smiled and turned back round, bending over to pick up a box that Teddy had labelled ‘Electronics’

Knowing that box was pretty heavy, Teddy stepped forward to stop him, “Hey don’t worry about that one, I’ll get it.”

James turned to him, holding the box with both hands, “_It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look._”

“Well, I wouldn’t say you look weak.” Teddy said, gaze lingering on the man’s biceps.

What he’d said hadn’t registered until James began laughing, “Glad you noticed.” He said with a smug smile, approaching Teddy again.

“You can lead the way, seeing as you know where you’re going.” Teddy could feel himself blushing, so he tried to change the subject back to what they were meant to be doing, he felt like he’d been standing in that foyer forever.

“Yes sir.” James grinned, before making his way up the stairs, taking two at a time, despite the fact he was carrying a heavy box in his hands.

Walking behind him, Teddy noticed that the backs of James’ trainers were trodden down, as if he’d hastily shoved his feet into the shoes and not put them on properly before he’d left his flat, the thought caused Teddy to quirk an eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything.

“Hey _Edward_.” James said as they reached the landing of the second floor, and continued around the corner to go up the next flight of stairs. The way he’d said Edward caused Teddy’s hackles to rise, the tone of his voice teasing and somewhat accusatory.

“Yes?” Teddy replied, trying not to convey any suspicion.

“If your name’s Edward, how come all these boxes have Teddy written on them?” Any sign of his voice being accusing was gone and instead replaced by the tone of amusement, followed by light laughter.

Teddy was glad James was walking in front of him and he couldn’t see Teddy’s face, because he was sure it was the same colour as James’ top.

“Fuck.” He said aloud, which was followed by a delighted laugh from James.

What an idiot. How could he not realise that ‘Teddy’ had been scrawled across all of the boxes when he and his ex-roommate Marlon had packed up his stuff. Of course James was going to realise.

“My name actually is Edward,” he supplied, feeling sheepish as they approached the landing of the third floor, James stopping at the top to watch Teddy walk up behind him, “it really is on my birth certificate. Just no one calls me it, I go by Teddy basically everywhere and with everyone, even my Gran calls me it.”

“Okay Teddy, why did you introduce yourself as Edward then?” James asked, face lit with amusement.

Of course he was going to ask a question Teddy didn’t have a coherent answer to, at least not one that wouldn’t make him look entirely pathetic.

“Well,” Teddy started, adjusting the box in his hold, “Edward makes me seem more sophisticated, Teddy’s a bit young for me nowadays.”

His answer was honest, he really did sometimes feel like Teddy made him seem younger, but he wasn’t prepared to fully explain that the reason he wanted to seem more sophisticated was because he wanted to impress James.

“And how old are you?” James was still smiling, although he was no longer laughing and did now seem genuinely interested

“26.” He replied, going back to swinging his keys to give his hands something to do.

“26 is still young enough for Teddy, maybe if you were 40 Edward would be better, but I think Teddy still works.”

Teddy smiled, stepping further onto the landing and then looking down at his keys to see what door number was written on it, before beginning to make his way down the corridor, James a warm presence next to him.

“How old are you then?” Teddy asked, if James was going to know things about him, he was going to know things about James.

“21, as of last week actually.” James grinned.

“Well happy belated birthday.” Teddy had been right all along, he knew James was younger than him, could sense it in the way he walked and talked, the confidence that came with youth.

“Shame you didn’t live here then, I would’ve loved a face like yours at my birthday party.” James said with absolutely no shame, his words causing Teddy to splutter.

What James said nearly caused Teddy to drop his keys, but he’d had enough shocks for the day, and he really wasn’t trying to make himself look like more of a tosser in front of this man who was nearly 6 years younger than him.

“Maybe you’ll have to have another party then, just to invite me.” He returned, watching the way James’ eyes widened slightly in surprise as Teddy flirted back.

“I don’t know if my friends will want to attend another one, I get pretty loud at parties.”

“Bet you’re a right little attention seeker aren’t you?” Teddy said, no malice in his words as he teased.

“Depends on who the attention is coming from.” James returned.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else, stopping outside the front door of his new flat ‘3C’.

“Here it is.” He said, placing the box he was holding down and putting his keys in the lock.

He nudged the box over the threshold with his foot, not bothered to pick it up again only to put it down seconds later. The living room was dark and pretty bare, but Teddy just moved the box out of the doorway and made space for James to come in and put down the box he was holding.

“We’ve only done two boxes, and that took us nearly 10 minutes.” James said while surveying the room.

“You don’t have to help.” Teddy said with a shrug, he desperately wanted to spend time with James, something about the man drew him in like he’d never experienced with someone before. He thought he’d probably enjoy watching paint dry if he got to spend the experience with James, and that was a bold statement to make about someone you’d just met.

Teddy turned his gaze to James who was already looking at him.

“I offered to help, didn’t I?” His voice was softer than Teddy had heard it before, somewhat calmer and more at ease.

Teddy shrugged, “I guess if you carry on helping then that means we’ll be spending quite a bit of time together.”

He hoped the look in his eyes conveyed some of his intentions.

“What a shame that would be.” Replied James, smiling dazzlingly at Teddy, before making his way toward the door of the flat, looking over at his shoulder at Teddy as if to say, ‘are you coming?’

Teddy followed with an obedient smile.


End file.
